


The Alpha And The Beta

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: Poor bastard, he never had a chance....
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	The Alpha And The Beta

Warren Graham sat on the bench in front of the dorms, on a bright Saturday morning. He heard the door open. And that blue haired girl….Claire? Chloe, walked out.

No, she didn’t walk out. She SWAGGERED.

As she walked by the bench, she was singing, quietly

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

She stopped, and looked at Warren with the most arrogant, mocking smirk ever.

“Hey, Waldo. How was your night? Max and I had a little..”, the smirk grew”….sleepover.” She winked.

The bottom of his stomach dropped out. “..no.. it can’t..” he muttered, unaware he was saying it out loud.

“Oh, it can. It has.”, and with a final wink, she headed off to the quad.

“...fuck!”, he shouted, a broken heart evident on his face, 

“Well, maybe Brooke will Go Ape on m-, with me”, he sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> That bit of the song entered my head, and I built the story around it. I know it's about a guy who's talking to a woman who 'did him wrong', to use an old phrase. I thought the refrain would work well in Chloe telling Warren he had lost. Doing it in her usual style, that being making sure he knew it in no uncertain terms, of course.
> 
> Gives You Hell is by The All American Rejects.
> 
> Hope you liked!


End file.
